regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 142
]] ]] Recap Day 1 Shenanigans is empty again. Shenanigans has been pretty much empty since Desmond had his war on drugs and he kicked everyone out and searched them. Xev and Buck Portstein are talking about the Thessalmera, who killed Buck's student friends at Wogharts. Droopy is on her giant zombie animated hand with her undead gnoll butler. Shag is up on the chandelier, avoiding Droopy. Desmond and Borch Thunderbowls are playing cards with magical cards. The Xenomorph is in the kitchen exhaust. Cogwrench Hammerbench comes into the tavern and says there is a problem. Cogwrench says he needs inflammable fire for the Mechanical Dragon, and you have to go to GNoME to get a white phosphorus called "Fire Starter". Cogwrench claims he isn't allowed back in GNoME because he burnt down a factory. Xenomorph seizes Cogwrench and sticks him to the wall. Cogwrench insists it has to be 5th generation "Fire Starter" and not the old stuff, since the old stuff was known to fail. The party decide to find a boat at the great Berg River Bridge, so they head down the road from Bergshire. Along the road the party are attacked by a sword spider. The party kill the sword spider in short order. The Buck finds two cocooned corpses, the Xenomorph eats one of them. Droopy raises the sword spider as an undead. It takes an hour for the Xenomorpth to hollow out the sword spider. During the hour a patrol of 6 hobgoblins come bay, spot the party, and flee. Day 2 The party reach the bridge and have to convince the young Captain Bobby to let the undead spider onto the ship. Day 3 A 3 River Troll attacks the ship on it's way to Bon' May. The Trolls soon regret this action as the undead minions of Droopy, the Xenomorph, the Satyr, the Kobold & Human Wizards unleash upon them. The undead sword spider is killed during the fight, but Droopy raises it back up. The sailors below deck plug up the hole a troll created. By the end of the day they arrive at Bon' May. Bon' May is a relaxed town. The Xenomorph eats a cat and finds some drugs. He also gets a bag of 13 cats. The party look for a ship going to GNoME. A weathered older man in his 70s stands on the deck of a 2 sail ship "The Skiff's Skipper". He agrees to take the party to GNoME for a significant amount of gold. Days 4-9 The "The Skiff's Skipper" sets sail for Flang in GNoME. During the journey they spot another ship is being attacked by harpies. The "The Skiff's Skipper" ignores it and keeps going. Day 10 The "The Skiff's Skipper" arrives in Flang, the Capital City. The city walls have stones at the base, then a layer of logs, then a layer of stones, then some palisade spikes with barbed wire over that, then another layer of stones, some downward facing spikes with barb wire on it, then the top has some parapets with some fake bodies rocking left to right. The Docks all look like a completely different design and the piers aren't uniform or made of the same material, one pier is very tall and made of wood and one made of stone is barely above water, one appears to be made of just piled rocks with dirt and grass on top, one is a lot of kelp in the shape of a dock. "The Skiff's Skipper" doesn't goes to any of the docks, instead the captain gives them a long boat to row to shore. They somehow ford their cart to the shore as well. A gnome on the docks directs Shag to Zoe's Warehouse. Along the way any Gnome who spots the party switches to common from Gnomish and rhymes in front of them to show off their intelligence. Some roads are cobblestones, some are unfolded panels of wood attached with hinges, some are metal poles laying flat on the ground. The shag arrive at the warehouse, except the name of the warehouse is very long and covers the whole front of it. Their gnome guide takes their time reading it all. The party just go inside mid-sentence. Shag asks the clerk inside about the inflammable fire. The gnome shows him into the warehouse. The rest of the party are off looking at the sights. The Xenomorph is off hunt down a lone gnome to eat. Buck and Xev are in the bow/crossbow shop, but don't buy anything. Droopy is bored and is playing cards with her undead creations. Shag mades a deal for a lot of gold and a copy of some of his schematics of the mecanical dragon in exchange for 5 barrels of "Firestarter". Droopy looks for an upgrade for her shovel. Droopy wants to buy a shovel, but it comes with a team of gnomes to maintain it. Droopy agrees to the contact, but demands they only have an hour to say their goodbyes, not a week. Laywer gnomes are called for with a siren. The Xenomorph lures one of the lawyer gnomes away from the group and eats it, and repeats until there are no lawyers left. The Droopy gives up on the shovel and the party take their carriage full of barrels of Firestarter back to the ship. Day 15 The ship gets back to Bon' May. The party get a boat up the Berg River. Day 17 The party get back to Bergshire. Shenanigans has only 10% full. Shag goes to Cogwrench Hammerbench. He says that it'll take another week since he needs to get non-corrosive screws. Experience 2590 Exp each. *Buck Portstein levels up! Now Level 2. **+1 HP (Total HP 2) *Xev levels up! Now level 3. **+10 HP (Total HP 25) *Xenomorph levels up! Now level 3. **+10 HP (Total HP 31) Significant NPCs *Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnome Inventor in Bergshire Significant Locations * Drekis - Bergshire - Shenanigans * GNoME - Flang Category:Shenanigans Episodes